How I became a Dimension Jumper
by DarkMatter 22
Summary: This is the tale of how one man became a legend across the Multiverse and is known as The Right Hand of Chaos, This is his story.


_'This is not how I wanted to spend my day _off'. I thought as I lay on the cold alleyway ground with a woman in my arms and a blade in our chests. Now I bet you're wondering how I got like this, well allow me to retell the events of an hour ago.

'I was on my way home from work, I didn't live too far so I decided not to take my car that morning and walked for a change and boy was that a bad idea, cause there have been a series of murders around the city. So far it hasn't gotten too close to home or work so I'm safe for now at least. But along the way, I noticed a small gaming store with a sign that said **'half off on ****games'.**

'Now me being the gaming nerd that I am I couldn't just walk away without taking a peek inside, now granted I just got off work and got my paycheck too and I have the weekend off just made it even better, so don't judge me if I didn't have a care in the world at the moment.'

'Inside was a nice place with some of the latest games and some that haven't even come out yet. But the one thing that caught my attention was a game I've been wanting for a while now, Monster Hunter World. So I did all the transaction that one goes through and around the time I leave I get a feeling that something bad is about to happen so I picked up the pace when I saw a business women who looked to be in her 20s being held by her throat as the hooded figure holding her pulled out a knife.

'I stood there frozen as the hooded figure was about to stab her when I found myself running at them and shoved the person off the women while also dropping the game in the process. "Are you alright!?" I said holding the crying woman by her arms as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. _Now that I'm getting a good look at her she is quite a beautiful- No not the time for that'_ I thought as I noticed that her eyes had widened in fear again and was looking behind me. I begin to painfully feel something run straight through me as I slowly look down to see a large knife sticking out of my chest.'

'But what scared me the most was when the blade entered me the force pushed me into the woman stabbing her as well. The blade was then ripped from my back causing both of us to fall with the women landing on top of me. "S-sorry m-miss I-I couldn't s-save you," I said choking on my own blood. And that brings us back to here, me bleeding out with a hole in my chest and having a dying woman on top of me as well. Oh well, guess it was my time to go then my only regret was not being able to play the game first maybe... in another...life.'

**Unknown Location**

_"Hey kid get up,"_ said an elderly voice. I quickly shot up, my eyes wide in shock as I frantically to look around only to find myself alone in an endless dark void.

"I-I'm alive, but how wasn't I just murdered by the killer, how am I still here," I said as the voice from before spoke again.

_"Trust and believe kid you are dead but not by choice, you weren't supposed to be here until later in life."_ Said the voice as a sphere of dim light came as the darkness around me faded, revealing that I was on a floating platform in the sky. I look around and see that there are other floating platforms with weird object on them.

_"Do not be afraid my young friend I will not hurt you."_ Said the sphere as I turned back to face it.

"Who or what are you and why am I here." I say in a shaky voice as I look nervously at the ball of light.

_"Well my name is Abel, and like I said before, you weren't supposed to die back there. So I'm going to send you to a different universe for you to live in."_ It said as I stared at the floating light now known as Abel.

"Do I get a say in where I go and will I have to start over as a baby?" I asked Abel, maybe this won't be so bad I mean yeah I'll miss my family and all but to get a second chance at life is too good an offer to pass up. Just as Abel was about to speak the room then began to darken as a very dark and menacing voice rang out behind me.

**"Ah what's this, someone meddling in the lives of mortals and you didn't invite me? I'm hurt AHAHAHAH!****"** Cackled the voice that sent shivers down my spine.

_"Jackyl what do you want now," _said Able with growing irritation in his voice.

**"Now now, no need to get so angry. I'm just here to see what all the commotion's about."** Said the now named Jackyl.

_"It does not concern you. Now leave at once!"_ said Abel as he glew brighter.

**Ah, ah, ah, you know the deal we made stating that if ether one of us tamper with the lives of mortals for ****our e****ntertainment, then the other can join in as to balance the outcome.** Stated a now smug Jackyl

_"F__ine but only three gifts from each to help him on his way_, _no more no less_. _Now to answer your earlier questions in order, yes you do have a choice in where you go and yes you __have to be reborn as a child._

"Hmm nothing comes to mind at first, ah I know I'll go to..."

**[****A/N] And I'll stop at a cliffhanger sorry (not sorry). Ok I know I've been gone for some time and I have no excuses for being gone for so long. But as you can see I'm getting into the swing of things again as this is another story that I thought up while playing Darksiders and Monster Hunter World. If you liked it or not and leave a comment and or PM me your thoughts about what to give our unnamed protagonist, later.**

**P.S****If anyone can give me suggestions on where to send him it would be a great help to me.**


End file.
